Kimi Poacher
Kimiko 'Kimi' Poacher is the doting mother of Chick Poacher and his twin brother, the wife of Max Poacher and the daughter-in-law of Chick's unnamed grandfather. ''Appearance and personality Kimi is a young woman with fair skin, auburn hair and, according to Max, dreamy sky blue eyes. When she was a teenager, she wore a black leather jacket with small spikes on the shoulder, grey pants, an iguana green brassiere, black and yellow boots and a small studded earring in her left ear. She also had a small flap of hair going over her left eye. When she became an adult, her attire changed to a light pink short sleeved shirt, a sunny yellow skirt, orange shoes and was given a small diamond on a string by her husband that she wears around her neck. As a teenager, Kimi was an active biker who became notorious for causing trouble in the streets of Tokyo. While hanging out with her biker friends, she tended to smack her less fortunate biker associate on the back of the head and call him/her a baka (the Japanese word for idiot.) Loving and protective are the best words to describe Kimi as an adult. She is often overprotective of her son Chick and does show concern over what he's doing. She does love both Chick and Max and tries to step aside as best as she can, even if she finds it difficult. History Early life Kimi was born to a very successful family of tailors in Tokyo, Japan. According to closest friends, Kimi was very successful in school and donated some of her yen to charity events. When her father sold the tailor business however, she became more aggressive to the point where she began to sleep in the alleyways of the city, leading her to have the mentality that society is 'nothing more than baka trying to fix what can't be fixed.' She then formed a biker gang and began to strike fear in Tokyo. Meeting Max On one day, after her biker gang managed to steal from a convenient store, she shoved aside Max Poacher, an American student who had failed to enter Tokyo University an hour earlier. She met up with the rest of her friends and began to celebrate, unaware that Max had followed them to see Kimiko again. Kimi, understandably upset about being followed, gave Max an ultimatum; Stay out of her way or pay the consequences. Max, afraid of what the rest of the bikers will do, heeded her warning and left, but not before admitting that she was cute, making Kimi blush and act sheepish for the first time in her rebellious years. One day, she thought about talking to Max personally when she was kidnapped by an admirer of hers from her high school. She was eventually rescued by Max and the two went to a coffee shop to talk. A conversation soon ensued and Kimi confessed her love to Max by giving him a surprise kiss on the lips, stating that he spoke too much. Marriage and children With her parent's blessing, Kimi moved with Max to America and saw that, compared to Japan's economy, was slightly better. Max bought a small house somewhere in California and they shortly afterwards got married in an authentic Japanese style wedding. A week later, after Max returned home from his new job, Kimi was in the kitchen crying over something she had found out. When Max tried to comfort her, Kimi whispered that she was going to have a baby, to her husband's surprise and complete joy. Nine months later, she was sent to the maternity ward and gave birth to a son. She suddenly began to feel racked with pain and agony. A few minutes later, she unexpectedly gave birth to another baby whom she decided to name Chick. The news nearly made Max collapse, but was held up by the medical staff so that he could greet them. Kimi then sent the older twin to live with her parents because they wanted to raise a grandchild while Chick remained with her and Max. First trip to Morning land Kimi's first appearance was in Billy Hatcher 2: the dark empire along with her husband, the Hatchers, the Rolls and the Scrambleds. She became concerned when Chick refused to talk about where he was with his friends. She was woken up by Jenny, who was also concerned about her own son Billy and they, along with the other parents, followed the four until Billy slipped down a hill, twisted his ankle and found that they were in Morning land again. Kimi was mesmerized by the beauty of the realm and nearly blew her cover only to have the branch they were hiding behind beat her to it. When Billy accepted a task to rescue a chick from the forbidden swamp, Kimi was with Jenny about going there and soon reluctantly agreed to let Chick help his friends. She made her final appearance in the game during the credits listening to Chick about his previous adventure in Morning land. television series Kimi had a significant impact on Chick during the cartoon series, specifically when she becomes possessed under Dark Raven's magic and Chick refused to fight her because he loved her and didn't want to hurt his mother. 'Relationships' 'Max Poacher' Kimi loves Max deeply from the day he called her cute and saved her from her obsessed admirer. She does get upset when her husband gets strict with their son even though it is with the best of intentions. She admits that she can be just as strict, but plays as the equalizer in the relationship 'The Poachers' After getting their blessing, Kimi has become a major part of the family shortly after becoming a mother. She was legitimately upset when learning about her father-in-law's illness and was present after he was sent to the hospital. 'Chick Poacher' Kimi loves and supports her son due to him being a hero of Morning land, but has shown to be unaccepting to the missions the elders of Morning land ask him to do. She loves her son so much that when Chick and his brother were born, she wrote a haiku about them, showing her appreciation of becoming a mother. 'Jenny Hatcher' The relationship between Kimi and Jenny is that of good friends. The two have had their fair share of moments when they had to be peacekeepers whenever their respective husbands get into a fight and have to force them to apologize to each other. Trivia * When Kimi was little, she used to wear her hair up in pigtails. * Kimi is one of the three instances where a parent isn't a hero of Morning land. The other two being Bantam's parents. * Kimi is the youngest of the mothers. **She is also the lightest, being just under Jenny's weight (Kimi: 215, Jenny: 220) *Kimi's favorite foods are kumquats *While she was still a biker, Kimi got the nickname Raitoningugāru (Lightning girl) because of how fast she got the job done. *Kimi is the only human to stand trial in Morning land. Gallery'' Curious question.png|Kimiko as a child, asking her father a quick question Hostage.png|Angered, Kimi tries to figure out a way out of her situation Surprise kiss.png|Kimi surprises Max by kissing him New parents waiting.png|A pregnant Kimi is showered with affection by Max Poacher twins.png|Exhausted and joyous, Kimi gives birth to unexpected twins (Chick is on the right) Possessed.png|With the crescent moon crow army symbol, Kimi becomes an obedient soldier to Dark Raven Shocking surprise.png|After so many years, Max returns the favor to Kimi Safe here.png|Max hugs Kimi tightly, keeping his smiling wife safe Denial.png|Kimi, in her own defense, denies any crime she committed in East Dark Realm Category:Humans Category:Supporting characters Category:Females